Take Over
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: (sequel to Jealous Sides) Starscream intended to use her as a spy within the Ark, but he hadn't counted on a pair of Lamborghini's ruining his plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Take Over**

 **By: Moonlit Sea**

 **Summary:** (sequel to Jealous Sides) Starscream intended to use her as a spy within the Ark, but he hadn't counted on a pair of Lamborghini's ruining his plan.

Almost a year had passed since Sam and Sideswipe had got back together and yet the red mech couldn't help but feel caught between Sunstreaker and the female. He didn't know how much more of it he could take and Sam's treatment of his brother wasn't helping either. Sideswipe had noticed that Sunstreaker was starting to avoid him, the mech wouldn't return to their room until very late at night, he had asked for shifts opposite to him and Sideswipe had also noticed that Sunstreaker would walk out of the rec room whenever he walked in. The last straw came when Sunstreaker walked into their room, saw him with the female and promptly walked back out. Sideswipe bolted towards the yellow mech and grabbed his arm before he could disappear out the door.

"Sam, I need to talk to my brother."

The brown-haired female shrugged, "Sure Sides. I'll see you later, yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe." He replied. The smile instantly vanished from female's face and she walked out. Sideswipe looked over at his brother, "Sunny…" but before he could continue Sunstreaker yanked his arm out of his grasp and headed for the door. "I'm breaking up with her."

The yellow Lamborghini stopped and looked back at him. "Why?"

"Because she's breaking us apart." Sideswipe explained with a sad tone in his voice.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother in amazement, he was willing to give up his happiness for him? "You…"

"I may love her but I can't stand what she's doing to us… to you." the red mech continued.

* * *

"That is a good idea, Optimus. Do you have anyone in mind for the position?" a chestnut-haired man asked.

"I do. She has helped us countless times over the months." Optimus replied. He saw the male smile and give a nod knowing exactly who the Autobot leader meant.

"She is good at what she does." He said. He thought for a moment before saying, "Consider the position hers. I'm assuming you would like to let her know."

"If that is what you wish." The male chuckled ending the communication with a nod.

* * *

Sunstreaker drove through the desert thinking about the conversation he had with his brother before he left. Did Sides really mean what he said? Would he really break up with Sam because of what was happening between them? Should he let him even consider breaking up with the female? After all it was not Sideswipe's fault that she broke up with the two of them in the first place, it was his. Why should his brother have to suffer for his mistake? Hadn't Sideswipe suffered enough through the years with all his bouts of anger and unsocialness? No, he would not let him do this, he would not let his brother sacrifice more of his happiness just because of the things he had done. It was time he thought of Sideswipe for a change instead of Sideswipe thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You're joking, right?" Sideswipe said in surprise.

"Have you ever known me to joke, Sideswipe?" Prowl said seriously.

The red mech thought for moment, "Now that you mention it, there have been a couple of times when…" he stopped mid-sentence as a thought suddenly occurred to him, he smiled. "Thanks, Prowl."

Confused Prowl asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

"You've just solved a big problem I had. So when do I leave?"

It was then the Datsun remembered the issue the Lamborghini was having with his brother. "Tomorrow."

"Great," standing up to leave "I'll go let Sunny know he'll be on his own for a while." He chuckled slightly as he left the tactician's office.

Prowl was about to get back to his work when he realised just what Sideswipe had in mind, he sighed. He had just given the red mech a reason to force Sunstreaker and Sam together.

* * *

When Sam returned from work that day she was surprised to see Jazz, in his vehicle mode, sitting outside her home. "Jazz?"

"Hey Sam, ya got a minute?" he asked.

"If you've come to ask for my help in another Autobot/human matter I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." She replied heading for her door. "Work's become funny ever since they found out I'm helping you guys so much." She sighed sadly before putting the key in the door.

"That may not be a problem anymore." The Porsche said casually.

The brown-haired female turned to him instantly. "What are you talking about, Jazz?" she asked curiously confused. Jazz was about to answer when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drove up. This only confused the poor woman even more. "Sides? What…we don't have anything planned today, do we?"

"Nope." The red Lamborghini replied.

"Then why are you here?" she looked at the three Autobots in turn only to feel the beginnings of a headache as her confusion increased. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she finally asked.

"I've got something to tell you and Sunny but I wanted to tell you together so that's why we're here." Sideswipe explained.

"Uh huh. Can't it wait until tomorrow? I've had a hectic day and I want to get some rest before work tomorrow."

"I won't be here tomorrow." The red Lamborghini said plainly.

"What the frag are you going on about, Sides?" Sunstreaker said. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and he didn't like it.

"I'm being sent on a mission with Bluestreak, Bumblebee, & Smokescreen."

Jazz suddenly knew why Sideswipe wanted them all together when he told them and he wasn't entirely sure this was the best way to go about Sam's…hatred of Sunstreaker. With what Prime had told him earlier he was sure the yellow mech and human would think it had all been a set up.

"I see." she looked down at the ground thinking for a moment. "Then please be careful, Sides." She said as she looked back up at the mech concern clearly showing in her eyes.

"I'm always careful." Sunstreaker made a noise that sounded close to a snort at his brother's answer. "Anyway, while I'm away Sunny here is gonna take care of you."

"WHAT!" Sunstreaker and Sam said in a shocked surprised unison.

Sunstreaker transformed and looked down at his brother's alt mode, an annoyed almost angry look on his face. "You slagging planned this you fragger!" he almost shouted.

"It's got nothing to do with me, Bro. Prowl's the one who assigned me to it." Sideswipe said innocently.

"Because you no doubt asked for it!" Sunstreaker replied still convinced that his brother had set it all up.

Sideswipe transformed and gave his brother an annoyed look. "I did not! I had nothing to do with it!"

Sam nervously looked around her neighbourhood as the twins argued, she saw that people were starting to come out of their houses to see what all the noise was about. This was exactly the reason why she asked any Autobot that came to her house to stay in vehicle mode, she didn't want all the attention she knew she'd get. Finally the brown-haired female had, had enough "SIDESWIPE!" she shouted making the two mechs look at her in surprise at the ferocity of her tone. "While I wish you all the best on your mission I will not nor do I wish to be 'taken care of''," she used her fingers as quotation marks "by your brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had a hard day and would like to rest." She said turning to unlock her door "and no Jazz, I don't want to talk." Disappearing into her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sideswipe lay on his berth thinking the afternoon's events through, he knew that if he could just get his brother and Sam to talk to one another… heck if he could just get _Sam_ to talk to Sunstreaker she would see that he still held feelings for her. He knew he would face some…opposition from her at his request that Sunny take care of her but he didn't think it would be that fierce an objection. He sighed as he placed an arm over his optics, a few moments later he felt something heavy on his chest after moving his arm away he looked down to see a yellow hand then looked over at his brother seeing a worried look on his face.

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Sunstreaker said in a strangely soft and quiet voice.

If Sideswipe wasn't looking at him he wouldn't have thought it was his brother speaking, he gave a small nod. "It does. Sunny, I know what this must look like but I promise you I had nothing to do with it." He replied with pure sincerity in his voice.

The yellow mech looked down at the floor, "She doesn't want to be with me, Sides. Don't force it, I don't want you to lose her again because of me."

The red mech placed a hand atop the one that was on his chest, "Sunstreaker, you're my brother and nothing is more important than that. If she can't accept that then perhaps it's better that we part." He saw his brother look back at him with surprised and slightly annoyed optics he raised his hand to stop any protests the yellow mech was about to make. "It would make me feel better knowing that she was with you rather than she was on her own or with any other Autobot, including Jazz."

Sunstreaker again looked away from his brother, he thought for a moment before sighing and giving a nod of his head. "Alright. I'll take care of her for you." He looked back an almost devilish look on his face, "but you're going to owe me big time when you get back." Sideswipe chuckled, if what he hoped happened then it was Sunstreaker that would owe him big time.

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"Your government has granted our request for a human liaison and have given you the position." Prowl repeated.

The woman thought for a moment then said, "guess that would explain the looks I was getting the last couple of days and my sudden unemployment."

"I hope we did not inconvenience you, Sam." Optimus said.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. So what's this 'new job' entail?" she asked, "I mean, how do you know I'm the right person for the job?"

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. "You will not be doing anything that you have not yet done."

Sam looked at the Autobot leader skeptically an eyebrow raised. "So…what exactly I'm I suppose to do when you don't need a 'liaison'? Unlike you guys I have bills to pay." She saw the two Autobots exchange glances. "I don't think I'm going to like this answer."

"It would be more efficient if you stayed here. We never know when we might need your immediate help and would not be able to wait for you to arrive." Prowl explained.

"I knew I wasn't going to like that answer." The brown-haired female said downheartedly. "Please don't take this the wrong way, guys. I'm honoured that you'd choose me for this, really I am, but I don't think I'm the right person."

"Are you worried what Sideswipe will say?" Optimus asked.

The female shook her head, "not Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker?" Prowl asked in surprise. It had been the first time he'd heard the woman speak the yellow warrior's name since the break-up.

Sam nodded as she looked down at Prime's desk. "I've noticed he's been avoiding Sideswipe lately, I seem to be coming between them and I don't want that. I know how important family is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sunstreaker sat in his quarters wondering how to fulfil his brother's request when the female wouldn't even talk to him. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered all the times he and Sam spent together, that smile promptly turned into a frown as he also remembered what he did that drove them apart. He sighed and lay on his side, his back facing the room just as there came a knock at the door. "Go away." He called over to it but the knock came again and again finally getting fed up with it he stormed over to the door opening it "I SAID…" his shout fizzled out when he saw who was actually standing at his door. It was the very female he had been thinking about, _Nice one, Sunstreaker_ he thought berating himself _just shout at her and make her hate you even more why don't you._

"I don't mean to intrude," Sam began politely "but I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" the word surprising him. Both he and Sideswipe had been trying for weeks to get her to 'talk' to him, they both gave up accepting that it was just something that wasn't going to happen.

She nodded, "mm hm. About my relationship with Sideswipe."

 _Wonderful, she wants to talk about Sides._ Sunstreaker thought sarcastically. "What about it?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this inside?" the brown-haired woman asked still being very polite and making Sunstreaker suspicious. He let her in anyway.

"You want talk about Sides then hurry up, I've got things to do." He lied folding his arms across his chest.

"Then I'll make this short. I have just been offered a job to be human liaison to the Autobots, where it will require me to stay at your base…" she looked over to side muttering "no thanks to that pain in the arse Prowl." upon hearing a small chuckle she looked back up at him but his face still had that get-to-the-point look on it _must have been hearing things_ she thought.

"What's this got to do with your relationship with Sideswipe?" the Lamborghini asked slightly annoyed, he wasn't annoyed with what she was saying more with himself for letting that chuckle escape when he heard her comment about Prowl.

"It would mean I would have to break up with him. I can see the strain our relationship is having between the two of you and I do not want to cause a rift that will more than likely happen if I stayed here."

"And you choose now to talk about this? Why didn't you ask Sides before he left?"

"I did not want to preoccupy him with this while he was on a mission." She explained.

"There's something else, isn't there." Sunstreaker said his suspicions arising again at her odd behaviour.

"Can't imagine what that would be." Sam said almost sounding sarcastic.

"You could have waited until he came back, it's not as if we're in any hurry to have a liaison." The yellow mech pointed out.

Sam sighed seeing that she had been caught, "fine," she said looking down at the floor and muttering something in a quiet voice.

"What?" she repeated it still muttering in a low voice. Resisting the urge to growl Sunstreaker suddenly picked the woman up and placed her on his hand. "You need to speak louder."

Sam looked at him completely surprised that he had picked her up and oh it did feel good to be with him again to…no, she mustn't think like that but it had been far too long since she gazed into those beautiful blue optics of his. She shook her head trying to focus, why had she come here again? That was it Sideswipe, she'd come here for Sideswipe. "I…" she found she couldn't speak and felt herself getting lost in those dazzling optics.

 _Is she staring at me? Dreamily? She hasn't done that since I messed things up._ Sunstreaker thought curiously, he saw her suddenly look down at his palm and start to draw patterns like she used to do when was embarrassed. "Sam," he began only to get cut off.

"I-I should go." She said looking over at the door.

"You still haven't told me why you couldn't wait until Sideswipe returned." He said wanting to keep her with him for as long as possible.

"I really have to go, right now. I need to go." The brown-haired woman said almost pleading.

Reluctantly Sunstreaker placed the woman on the floor and she ran out without another word. He stared at the hand she had been sitting on, what had possessed him to pick her up? He could still feel the tingle of the patterns she 'drew' on his hand, he suddenly facepalmed with that hand. That little incident had only made him want her more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So when ya movin' in?" Jazz asked casually as he saw the female sat at the human size table, which sat upon one their tables, that they had 'installed' for her in the rec room. The human table was covered in papers, some of it even fell onto the table below. To his surprise Sam didn't answer him instead searching through the papers looking for a particular document. He gently poked the female getting a squeal of surprise in reply.

"Jazz, oh I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Sam apologised looking over at him.

"S'okay. I was just askin' when ya were movin' in." he half joked.

Sam looked confused for a moment, "moving…oh! I haven't accepted the position yet, just sorting through some stuff."

"Ya been here a couple of weeks an' ya tellin' meh ya haven' accepted it. I dunno who ya tryin' ta fool Sam but ya ain't foolin' meh." The Porsche stated

"Wha…I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not…"

"Take a look around ya, Sam. The base has been modified just enough that ya would be able ta get around easily, ya've already helped out on a few matters in ya say you haven' accepted it. I don' buy it." Jazz explained.

"Jazz, I…" she began getting interrupted.

"Ya wanna know what I think? I think ya don' wanna move in, that ya runnin' from ya feelin's again."

Sam sighed and looked away from him, "fine okay, you got me. I guess…" she paused a moment trying to put what she felt into words "I guess I don't want to get hurt like that again." She looked back up at him. "Everyone's always left me. As soon as I…'get comfortable' and think that this could be the one they leave. It gets harder and harder to get through each time…" she looked down at the table "though getting through Sunstreaker's was the hardest. I don't think I'd be able to face it if it ever happened again."

"Ya mind meh givin' ya a little advice?" she shook her head "the twins are forever fightin' over somethin', don' matter what it is, but I've never seen 'em happier than when they were with ya. They're bound ta get jealous of each other it's what twins do but as long as ya show 'em that ya love 'em as much as the other there'll be no problem."

"I tried that once, Jazz. It ended up with Sunstreaker shouting that he didn't need a pathetic human like me worrying about him." She said solemnly as she cleaned up her mess and proceeded out.

 _Then we're goin' ta have ta fix that._ Jazz thought.

* * *

Sunstreaker was walking down the corridor when he heard the sound of music, not an uncommon occurrence in the Ark but the sound of singing that started to follow it was. Curious he followed the voice, the closer he got the clearer the words became.

 _"You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _Pardon the way that I stare_

 _There's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _There are no words left to speak_

 _But if you feel like I feel_

 _Please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you"_

He finally reached the source of the song and was surprised to find that the singing belonged to none other than Sam, she was absent-mindedly singing along as she swept her soon to be quarters.

" _I love you baby and if it's quite all right_

 _I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

 _I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

 _Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_

 _And let me love you baby, let me love you"_

The song ended and Sam turned to skip the next song on the CD only to jump in surprise when she saw Sunstreaker standing at her door, the two of them stared at each other as the next song started to play.

' _I keep recalling_

 _How life used to be_

 _Now and then I wonder_

 _Have we changed?_

 _With your hand in mine_

 _Oh those moments shine'_

Sunstreaker began to wonder if she kept recalling the times they shared as much as he did and without realising it he said, "I think of those moments all the time and of how stupid I was to shout at you and lose the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The female blushed, "I couldn't have been the best thing that happened to you, after all I was always a more reserved around you than Sideswipe. I'm sorry about that."

"You had every right to be, primus knows I'm not as laid back as Sideswipe."

"It still wasn't fair on you." She sighed and looked at the floor "and neither was my treatment of you, I really am sorry." There was silence for a while neither knowing what to say to the other as they looked anywhere but at one another, finally Sam asked "would…would it um…be okay if we could start over?" looking up at him "as friends?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Sideswipe returned he was surprised to see that what he expected to happen actually didn't, instead of falling for each other as he had planned them to Sunstreaker and Sam were just on friendly terms. _It's a start I suppose_ he thought but that still didn't mean he didn't feel a little guilty when he and Sam went out on dates and left Sunstreaker at base. Three weeks later he finally he had enough and asked her straight out when he was driving her to town to get supplies, "Do you love my brother?"

Sam was so surprised by the question that she floundered like a fish out of water both trying to comprehend and come up with something to say. "Huh?!" she finally managed.

"Do you love Sunstreaker?" he asked again. He had specifically chosen a moment like this so that she couldn't run off when he asked, she had nowhere to go and nothing to do but answer him.

"Wow, it's sure a beautiful day don't you think?" trying to change the subject and looking up at the sky.

"I'm not going to let this go, or let you out, until you answer me." He told her seriously.

"You're going to have to let me out sometime." She retaliated as she looked back at his dashboard still avoiding the question.

"My energon levels are good for a couple of days, what about yours?" Sideswipe half threatened.

Sam knew she was in trouble then, she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning being too tied up in the latest 'problem' that had arisen and she was starting to get hungry. She didn't want to answer the Lamborghini though, as good as it had felt to be back in the arms…okay hand of the yellow mech again she still wasn't sure what her feelings were. Maybe Jazz was right; maybe she was running from her feelings again.

"I don't know." She said quietly as she looked out the window.

"You don't know?" Sideswipe asked confused, "you don't know if you love him?"

She sighed and looked down at her lap, "Sides, please…" she began "it's hard enough for me just being around him but I do it because I don't want to cause a wedge between the two of you. What he said severely hurt me, I'm not too sure if I'll ever get over it. I…" a tear slid down her face.

Sideswipe was most surprised by her answer he was not expecting something like that at all, he now felt bad for making her cry. Instead of driving into town he took her to a secluded area on the outskirts, opened his door to let her out and transformed. He picked her up gently and bought her up to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said stoking her cheek.

She gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his, "that's okay, you weren't to know. In fact, I think the only one that does know is Jazz."

"Yeah, he always seems to know when someone's feeling out of sorts." He looked away from her for a moment before sighing and looking back at her. "There's something you need to know about Sunstreaker." Seeing the confused look, she gave him he continued, "He'll probably kill me for telling you this but…he loves you." He saw her sadden and start to look away from him he gently kept her head in place looking at him. "He always has done, even before I realised I had feelings for you. It virtually killed him when he found out that it was him that drove you away from us."

"Sides, I…" she stopped as the two of them heard voices not far off. As they listened the voices got closer and they could tell that they weren't Autobot. Sam gasped, "Decepticons?" she asked.

The Lamborghini put her back on the ground, "stay here I'm going to check it out." He told her and received a nod in reply. Sideswipe crept quietly along the path and peered around the corner, there in a clearing were the three seekers. Starscream seemed to be holding some kind of device in his hand while Thundercracker looked boredly on and Skywarp was almost hopping from foot to foot in excitement. _What are those three up to?_ He wondered.

"Can we try it out now, Starscream? Can we, can we, huh, huh, huh?" Skywarp asked sounding like an overexcited ten-year-old.

"Patience, Skywarp." Starscream berated the black seeker.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Thundercracker said unamused looking away.

"I don't know what the three of you are up to but it ends here." The three seekers looked over almost annoyed to see an Autobot. Suddenly Starscream smirked. "You wanted to try it out, Skywarp? Well now's your chance, get rid of that nuisance Autobot." Throwing the device over to his trinemate.

Skywarp positively lit up with glee and pointed the device at Sideswipe firing, the red mech was thrown backwards landing harshly on the ground. His entire body ached, he tried getting up but found he just didn't have the strength and flopped back down.

"Useless!" Starscream ranted about the devices capability.

At the same time they heard a scream of "SIDESWIPE!" and saw a human female run over to the fallen mech. "Sideswipe, please speak to me." Fear and worry lacing her voice.

He looked over at her, "get out of here." He said faintly, concerned for her safety.

She shook her head; "I can't leave you like this."

" _Please._ " He pleaded. "I don't want them to get you."

"It would seem the Autobot has a…lover?" Thundercracker said observing the scene.

"You mean _had_." Skywarp said almost chuckling as he threw the device back over to Starscream who in turn threw it over his shoulder, muttering obscenities about how useless it was, and headed in the human's direction snatching her from the ground right in front of Sideswipe's horrified optics. "How about we bring Megatron back a little present?" he said cruelly.

"No, stop!" Sideswipe called out trying to get up and stop them but it was no good each time he just flopped back down on the ground.

"You may have something there, Skywarp." Starscream said walking over to him "say so long to your little 'friend', Autobot, for it'll be the last time you'll ever see them." He told Sideswipe as his trinemates chuckled.

Sideswipe lay there powerless to stop them as they flew off towards their base, the last thing he heard was Sam screaming his name. His head smacked against the ground not wanting to believe what happened, the only thing he could think was _Sunny's gonna to kill me._ "Sideswipe!" hearing the voice he looked over to see his brother running towards him. _Guess now would be a good time._

"What the frag happened to you?" Sunstreaker asked as he pulled his brother up into a sitting position.

"Found the seekers out here and wanted to know what they were up to." He replied. Although Sunstreaker didn't show it he felt his anger through their bond.

"You're an aft."

"More than you know." He muttered looking away from him.

Slightly confused by his brother's response he said, "You're actually admitting it? No witty comeback, no 'love you too, bro' comment?" Sideswipe tried to shrug but found he just didn't have the energy. "Let's get you back." Sunstreaker said now worried at his twin's behaviour.

"I can't move, don't have the energy to." He replied. "Sunny," he began trying to ready himself for his brother's outburst as he look back at him. "They took her, they took Sam." He felt a fierce anger rise up in Sunstreaker and prepared for a collision with the ground but to his surprise it never came.

"Let's get you sorted first, I'll deal with those slaggers later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What in the name of Primus made you think taking on three seekers at once was a good idea?" Ratchet ranted.

"I didn't like what they were up to and had to protect Sam." Sideswipe answered a tiny bit of humour in his voice.

"The best thing you could have done for her was to get your aft out of there and report the sighting." The medic argued, "Not go after them."

"I could have…"

"Sideswipe, don't _even_ finish that sentence." Ratchet seethed. "Thanks to your stupidity we now have to mount a rescue mission and primus knows where that pain in the aft brother of yours has disappeared to."

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea." The Lamborghini smirked "I'd tell Prime not to bother with a rescue, she'll be back soon."

The ambulance suddenly chuckled as he realised what the mech meant. "I think I actually feel sorry for those Decepticons, they have no idea what's about to hit them." He said amused.

* * *

"I've analysed the device the cons fired at Sideswipe." Preceptor began "it seems to have been designed to instantly vaporise whatever it touches, though thankfully it malfunctioned and just drained him of his energy instead."

"Can you imagine what the cons would do with something like that if it actually worked?" Ironhide said.

"I dread to think." The microscope replied.

Optimus looked around the meeting he had called and noticed someone was missing, "where is Jazz?"

"He's gone after Sunstreaker." Prowl answered "he believes he's gone after the Decepticons to get Sam back."

The room suddenly erupted into a round of chuckles, "anyone want to take a guess that the cons are pleading for mercy right now?" Ironhide said amused.

"We may not hear from them for a while." Optimus said with a smile behind his faceplate.

* * *

"We surrender! We surrender!" were the words echoed around the corridors of the Nemesis. Megatron couldn't believe how weak his soldiers were not to take down one measly Autobot but there was something…different about this one. He seemed to possess some kind of super strength. He watched as a Decepticon went flying past him as they entered the room, he must figure out what made this Autobot so strong so he could use to enhance his own army. "Where is she?" he heard the mech ask another con who he held by the neck. "I don't know!" the con almost squealed out and got thrown across the room. _A femme?_ Megatron thought bewildered _he's doing all this for a femme?_ But there were no femmes in his base except… a cruel smirk appeared on his face, perhaps he could turn this to his advantage. Stepping forward into the Autobot's line of sight he said, "I will tell you where she is but first…" he stopped as a hand clasped around his throat, how had that Autobot moved so fast? He brought his fusion cannon to shoot them only to have it ripped from his arm and thrown across the room.

"Where. Is. She?" the mech asked in a menacing cold tone as he squeezed the Decepticon leader's throat with every word.

Megatron put his hands upon the mech's wrist trying to relive some of pressure on his neck, "if you kill me you will never know." He squeaked out. He could believe that this insignificant yellow Autobot was bringing him, leader of the Decepticons, to his knees.

"Then I will tear this base apart until I find her." He said lifting the silver mech up off the ground.

"Starscream has her, he claimed that wanted to perform some experiments on her." He told them, the mech narrowed his optics for a moment before throwing him across the room. As Megatron struggled to breathe again he thought _there's definitely no way I'm going to try and harness that. No-one would ever listen to me again._

* * *

Jazz was surprised at the amount of damage cause as he walked through the corridors of the Nemesis, Sunstreaker could do a heck of a lot of damaged if he put his mind to it. _I'm glad the mech's on our side_ he thought humorously. As he turned the corner he saw the place strew with downed Decepticons. _Yep, Sunstreaker defiantly went through here_ he thought as he chuckled to himself. As he walked through someone suddenly grabbed his waist he turn to hit them only to find a pleading look in their optics "please," they begged "please, take them away. We'll do anything just take him back!" Jazz was dumbfounded, was Sunstreaker really that bad?

"Uh… yeah sure, I'll take him back. Jus' tell meh where he went." Not that he needed any guidance; it was obvious by the trail of destruction and downed Decepticons where the mech had gone. "Towards the control room." They replied. "Thanks." He went to walk off only to find the mech still attached to him, "I'm gonna need ta move if ya want meh ta take him away." He was released instantly but the mech still looked at him with pleading optics "you will keep your word won't you, you will take him away." Jazz nodded and walked on. Never in all his life did he think he'd hear a Decepticon _beg him_ for something. As he walked into the control room he whistled at the amount of damage caused, machinery sparked and sputtered, mechs lay scattered on the floor moaning in pain and…wait, was that _Megatron_ holding a damaged arm and looking sorry for himself?

"Come to gloat, Autobot?" Megatron spat looking over at him.

"Not really."

"Hm. Just get your friend and get out." He said waving his hand in a dismissal motion.

"Gladly, if ya'll just tell me where he is." Strangely there were no more 'bodies' to follow. _News must travel fast round 'ere an' they're all hidin' from him._ He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at that thought, the entire Decepticon army afraid of one mech.

Megatron suddenly smirked, "he's Starscream's problem now."

"Why do I get the feelin' I'm gonna start ta see bits of that mech scattered everywhere." Jazz asked not liking what Megatron was implying.

"You probably will. He told me he was going to perform some experiments on that femme they bought back." he replied the smirk still on his face, in fact it seemed to have gotten bigger.

 _Oh primus_ Jazz thought suddenly feeling sorry for the seeker when Sunstreaker finally found him. He ran out of the control room, maybe he could stop him before he caused any permanent harm.

The Decepticon leader couldn't help it, he laughed. The thought of bits of Starscream scattered throughout his base was just way too funny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sideswipe looked down at his chest, Sam lay there unconscious and had been ever since Jazz found both her and Sunstreaker. He was currently in his quarters; Ratchet had cleared him from the medbay but told him to get plenty of rest. He looked up at his brother who he was leaning against, Sunstreaker was in recharge no doubt exhausted from all the damage Jazz told him he inflicted. He looked back down at the human female, carefully moving a piece of hair away from her face and stroking it gently. He wondered if she would finally see after this that Sunstreaker truly did love her as much, maybe even more, than he did. He didn't dare tell his twin what she had told him about how deeply he had hurt her; he knew it would kill him to hear that. To hear that she was now scared of him when before she couldn't careless that he was a…what was that human word? Ah yes, hot head.

Ratchet walked into the twin's quarters and couldn't help but smile at the cute scene he saw, Sunstreaker was sat on the berth back against the wall an arm around Sideswipe who was half leaning half lying with his back against him who was looking down at Sam who lay upon his chest. "Sideswipe," he called out gently gaining the red mech's attention "the human medics are here to check her over."

The red warrior nodded and went to get up only to have Sunstreaker's arm tighten around him, he looked up and saw his optics were still offline but that didn't mean he was still in recharge. _Sunny?_ No answer, he looked back over at Ratchet and shrugged. "Guess you're going to have to come and get her."

Ratchet made a move to walk over only to see Sunstreaker's hand move to cover the female in a 'protective shell'. He gave Sideswipe an annoyed look that said 'sort him out' and received a nod in reply.

 _Sunny. Sunstreaker, I know you can hear me so don't pretend that you can't._ He said through their bond _Ratchet needs to take Sam to get seen to by her medics so they can figure out what's wrong with her and make her better._

 _No._ Finally came a reply.

 _Come on, Bro. Don't you want her to get better? Don't you want her to be awake laughing and talking with us?_

Suddenly Sideswipe was seeing Starscream standing in front of him, he realised that Sunstreaker was showing him what happened when he found her. She was lying strapped to a table with the seeker standing next to her a syringe in his hand that contained a clear liquid, "take another step Autobot and this little concoction gets injected into her." He said smugly. Sideswipe could feel his anger rise, how dare he threaten her like that. "Sunstreaker." Sam called out afraid. Sideswipe vaguely wondered why she had called him Sunstreaker when he remembered that this was his twin's memory. Starscream began talking again but he didn't hear what he was saying, he was too busy looking at the frightened female. She was staring at him with terror her eyes asking, _pleading_ him to save her. Suddenly Starscream came back into view a cruelly smug look on his face, he saw him lift the syringe and before he could stop him he injected her and she gave out a high-pitched scream that seemed to pierce his very spark.

Sideswipe suddenly looked up at his brother who was now looking down at him, he didn't think he'd ever get the sound of that scream out of his head.

"I don't have all day." Ratchet said annoyed "now are you going to let her be seen to by them or not?" after a few more moments of staring at each other both Lamborghini's looked over at the ambulance and Sideswipe placed his hand over Sunstreaker's as if doubling the 'protective shell' around her. The medic sighed, he was hoping it wouldn't come to this. _**You're going to have to come in**_ he said as he commed the awaiting mechs outside and in walked Ironhide, Grimlock and Inferno.

Upon seeing the three mechs Sunstreaker and Sideswipe immediately stood placing Sam on the berth behind them and standing in front of her. After a small scuffle Grimlock and Ironhide held them back while Inferno picked the human up and gave her to Ratchet.

"The two of you can see her after she been checked over." Ratchet informed them as he began to head out.

"They won't release her!" Sideswipe said struggling in Ironhide's grip.

Curious and confused by the red mech's statement the ambulance stopped and turned back to him, "Why would you think that? They're only going to check her over, make sure she's okay." he asked.

"They won't release her." He repeated a little calmer.

"Why don't you tell us why you think that and we'll decide whether she gets seen by them or not." Ironhide said.

 _Don't tell them anything!_ Sunstreaker told his brother.

 _I have to Sunny; if there's even the smallest chance they'll leave her with us I have to take it._ Sideswipe said.

 _They won't, they'll do exactly what the humans would do!_

 _I'm sorry, Sunstreaker._ The red mech apologised.

 _Sideswipe!_

"Sunstreaker saw Starscream inject something into her, some kind of clear liquid. That's why they won't let her go."

The medic looked over at the yellow mech seeing annoyance on his face that Sideswipe had told them what had happened before Jazz had found them.

 _You're a slag-headed aft, you know that._ Sunstreaker growled at his twin.

Sideswipe ignored him, "she let out this horrible high pitch scream it…it felt like it…" he trailed off looking down at the floor.

"And when were you going to tell us this, Sunstreaker, hmmm?" Ratchet asked sternly.

After glaring at his brother's back for a few more minutes he looked over at Ratchet and said plainly, "I wasn't."

"You'd rather risk her life with whatever Starscream did to her than have her get seen to and treated." Inferno said partly appalled and shocked at what he was hearing.

"Better than having you lock her away and not getting to see her." He replied bitterly.

Ratchet looked between the two Lamborghini's, Sunstreaker believed that he was protecting the female by keeping her with them and was annoyed that Sideswipe seemed to be stopping that by telling them what happened. Sideswipe however believed that by telling them the truth there was a chance that they wouldn't be kept from her and that she'd soon be up and walking around. He looked over at Ironhide, "let Sideswipe go, Ironhide."

"What?" Ironhide asked surprised.

"He will not cause any trouble, will you Sideswipe." He received a shake of the mech's head in reply and the weapon's specialist let go. Ratchet walked over to him and placed the unconscious woman in his hand, "follow me." He said and walked out.

"Me Grimlock let go now?" Grimlock asked confused.

"Yeah Grimlock, you can let him go now." Ironhide said walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sunstreaker stood looking out at the ocean he hadn't been back to the Ark since Ratchet had, had Sideswipe take Sam and follow him. He felt like his brother betrayed him by telling the others what had happened, he thought he could trust his brother but it turned out he was wrong. He wished he could have gotten to her sooner but fear overtook him when he stepped into that room and saw the almost gleefully manic look in Starscream's optics. He sighed, every time he offlined his optics he saw her, her eyes pleading him to rescue her. Every time he went into recharge the memory played over and over, each time he bolted online at the sound of her spark-shattering scream. He had screwed up again and this time there was no undoing what had been done.

He heard someone pull up behind him and transform, he knew it was only a matter of time before they found him even though he blocked his bond with his so-called brother off. "Sunstreaker." Speaking of brothers. "We've been looking everywhere for you." The yellow mech found that hard to believe, most of the bots at the Ark hated him, he ignored the mech and turned walking off. "Talk to me you aft!" the mech said in annoyance and frustration.

Sunstreaker stopped and turned to them, just as he thought there stood Sideswipe a look of annoyance and pleading on his face. "Please…" the red mech said, "talk to me." But the yellow Lamborghini just turned back around and began walking off again. Angered by his brother's actions Sideswipe ran at him and jumped on his back sending the yellow mech to the ground.

Sunstreaker, never being one to back away from a fight, managed to get his brother off him and hit him in the chest.

The two Lamborghini's fought violently against each other as if they were two opposing factions, neither backing down. That was until Sideswipe got distracted and Sunstreaker smacked him in the face sending him to the ground, he didn't get up again too exhausted from the fight.

"Get up." Sunstreaker demanded but the red twin ignored him "I said get up!" grabbing his brother's shoulders roughly and picking him up. It was then he saw all the damage that he had inflicted.

Seeing the disbelief in his brother's optics Sideswipe asked, "Feel better now?" a small smile on his spilt lip.

"What?" Sunstreaker asked in virtual shock as he let go of his twin's shoulders. He remembered a time when Sam had said that to him, love and concern had shone clearly in her eyes. _'I do not want to cause a rift between the two of you'_ her words repeating in his head. Though isn't that what exactly happened, he fled the ark, blocked off his brother and was now fighting him like some mortal enemy. Sunstreaker suddenly felt dizzy, he stammered back a few steps before falling on his aft.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe called out worriedly being at his brother's side in an instant.

In the distance two white and black mechs watched seeing the red mech suddenly embrace the stunned yellow one. "Looks like he found him." One mech said almost chuckling.

"Indeed." The other mech agreed, "Though I have a suspicion that he did not just find him out of luck." He turned to his companion "Jazz." He said a little sternly.

"Jus' helpin' 'em out a little, Prowler. Can' have 'em fightin' when Sam finally comes round now, can we." The Porsche replied.

"I'm beginning to wonder what else you have planned to 'help them out'." The Datsun said warily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"How is she, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as walked into the medbay.

"I wish I knew, Prime. The humans can't figure out what's wrong, according to them she should be up and about and yet..." the medic trailed off

"She is lying here almost lifeless." Optimus continued receiving a nod.

"If only we knew what that fragging seeker injected her with, at least we'd have a starting point." he half complained.

"He did not tell Sunstreaker, not even to gloat?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shook his head, "according to Sideswipe when Starscream was speaking all Sunstreaker could focus on was Sam tuning out that fragger."

"Then we have no choice but to ask him."

"Ask?" the ambulance said surprised "he'll never tell us."

"Then we'll just threaten Megatron with setting Sunstreaker loose on his base again, I'm sure he'd get him to tell us." Optimus said almost deviously making Ratchet chuckle.

* * *

"Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker." Sam called out. She couldn't see the yellow mech, in fact she could barely see a thing. It was so dark and foggy, the fog seemed to get thicker every minute and she was starting to get frighten. Where was Sunstreaker, why wasn't he here? And Sideswipe, was he okay? She hadn't seen what happened to him after Starscream took her, she prayed he was okay and berated herself for revealing herself to the cons when he had clearly told her to stay where she was.

"They're not coming." a voice suddenly said making her jump and giving a small yelp as she looked all around her but couldn't see anyone. "w-who s-said th-that?" she asked shakily, she was petrified now. _Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, where are you? I'm so scared_ she thought

"Your little Autobot friends will not help you, they don't care for you. You're nothing but a nuisance to them." the voice said.

"Your wrong." she said defiantly "about Sideswipe at least, he does care about me. Very much."

"Then where is he? If he cares for you that much why is he not here?"

"I..." she trailed off not knowing how to answer when she herself didn't know. "I don't know." she whispered.

"They don't care, _he_ doesn't care. None of the Autobots care." the voice laughed

Tears began to stream down Sam's face as she heard those words and slumped to the floor curling herself into a ball.

* * *

Starscream chuckled to himself everything was going perfectly. "Starscream." Megatron's voice called out catching the seekers attention, when he had he walked in?

"M-Megatron." he stuttered "when..."

"What did you do to that femme?" the Decepticon leader interrupted virtually storming over to him.

"Femme?" Starscream asked pretending he didn't know what the silver mech was on about "what femme?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Starscream." Megatron warned. "Now you will tell me what you did, and more importantly why you are still in one peace, to that femme or I will..." he stopped seeing the seekers genuine confusion on his face then growled dangerously when he saw it turn into a smirk. He grabbed him by the throat eliciting a yelp from the mech and having the flyer's hands grasp his wrist.

"I injected her with a compound." the air commander almost squealed. Megatron began to squeeze panicking the seeker "a Cybertronian that..."

 _ **"Lord Megatron."**_ Soundwave's voice suddenly came over communication.

"What is it, Soundwave." his tone clearly slowing he was annoyed at being interrupted.

 _ **"Prime wishes to speak to you."**_

Starscream had never been as fearful has he was right now, seeing a smile suddenly spread over the warlord's face the hand around his throat slowly removed itself. He shuddered involuntarily at whatever the silver mech was planning.

"I will take the communication here."

There was silence for a while before the communications officer said _**"**_ _ **he is outside.**_ _ **"**_

"Outside?" Megatron repeated wanting to be sure he heard right. _Why the frag would Prime be outside?_ He wondered. "Is he alone?"

" _ **There is one other with him. The mech who infiltrated the base three weeks ago**_ **."** Soundwave reported.

"Excellent." he said his tone turning decidedly evil "tell him Starscream and I will be out shortly."

"M-M-Megatron..." Starscream stuttered. If that yellow Autobot Sun... something or other was with Prime, he _definitely_ didn't want to go out there

"You have an objection, Starscream?" pointing his fusion cannon at him and powering it up

"N-none, My Lord I was just about to suggest that this would be a good opportunity to get rid of Prime."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam sat on the ground, her knees tucked up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. Everything around her was grey and colourless, the fog became denser and denser making it seem like the middle of the night. She was thinking about what the voice had told her about the Autobots and Sideswipe. They had a pretty good point, if they did care about her they would be there taking her away from this place, telling her everything was going to be okay and not to worry. Instead she was on her own again. Picking up the pieces of her broken heart once more. _"There something you need to know about Sunstreaker."_ Sideswipe's voice said in her head _"he loves you."_ She snorted at that. The yellow Lamborghini didn't love her, he only went along with it all because of Sideswipe. The sadder and depressed she felt the thicker the fog got, soon she couldn't see the lower half of her legs as it began to swirl around her. She was just about to let it consume her when she heard a familiar voice, "Sam, if you can hear me, and I pray to Primus to that you can, you have to fight this, please. I don't know what I'd do without you." There was a pause before the voice began again "no, what _we'd_ do without you. I know what Sunny said hurt you but you have to believe me when I say he loves you, maybe even more than I do." There was another pause this one longer than the last "I'm sorry, okay. Sorry I ever brought up the stupid subject, sorry I didn't get you away from there as soon as I saw those cons...sorry I couldn't protect you better. _Please_ come back to us." That voice, so sad, so tender and caring like a warm and cosy blanket you wrap yourself up in. She gave a tiny smile.

"Sideswipe." She whispered out. The fog that covered her body began to dissipate a little upon hearing the red mechs name. "Sideswipe? Sideswipe! Where…where are you?" She called out, all she could see was fog. She stood and slowly did a 360 carefully looking in each direction. "I can hear you but I can't see you. _Please_ , tell me where you are."

* * *

Sideswipe sat back in his chair after kissing Sam on the head, he sighed and hoped that she could hear him. "Sideswipe?" A voice said catching the mech's attention, he looked around to answer but there was no one there. Confused the Lamborghini stood and walked over to the medbay office. "Did you want something, Ratchet?" He asked.

The medic turned to him in surprised "I didn't say anything."

"But…I heard you call my name."

"No I did not." Ratchet said starting to get annoyed.

"Sideswipe." A voice called out. The mech turned instantly upon hearing his name again but as before there was no-one but Sam in the room.

"Are you okay, Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked worriedly walking over to him.

"I…I… don't know. I keep hearing my name being called but there's no one here." He replied confused.

"Sideswipe!" The voice cried out.

"There! Did you hear it?" Looking over at Ratchet only to receive a shake of the mech head. "I'm not losing it, Ratchet. I swear there's someone calling my name."

"You've been under a lot of stress lately." The ambulance began "though maybe I could give you a check-up just in case." He added in afterthought.

"Sideswipe."

Sideswipe looked at Sam as he passed her on the way to the next medical berth, maybe she was the one calling his name? How could that be though she hadn't moved or given any signs of life in weeks. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at the ambulance.

"Let's see if we can find out where this mystery voice is coming from."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"It's incredible but it's true." Ratchet began as he told Prime of the discovery "Sam has somehow managed to create a bond type link with Sideswipe."

"And Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked.

It would appear that he is unaffected, though it could be the fact that Sideswipe spent a lot more time with her lately than Sunstreaker." The medic replied. "My guess is that whatever Starscream did it's allowed this to happen."

"Do you know if this…link works both ways?"

"So we can find out from her what's going on?" Ratchet asked receiving a nod "I am as yet unsure about that."

* * *

"So…you can…hear her?" Sunstreaker asked confused and amazed.

Sideswipe gave a nod, "at first I thought I might be losing it, seeing as I was the only one who could hear a voice but when Ratchet was running some scans as I heard it he found some kind of…link between the two of us."

"I see." Sunstreaker said looking away from both his brother and the female.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said sadly realising how disheartening this must all be for his twin. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sides, it's mine."

The red twin sighed, "I told her you love her, told her that your love's probably deeper than mine."

The yellow mech looked back at him annoyed, "why? Nothing good will come of it."

"I wanted her to see how wrong she was about you. How you do care, a great deal, about her." Sideswipe replied.

"I told you not to push it, we're friends now and if that's all she wants to be then I'm happy with that."

"But I'm not!" The red Lamborghini burst out "do you know how guilty it makes me feel when Sam and I do something together or when she cuddles up with me in front of you, do you?" He stormed out of the medbay.

Sunstreaker sighed, "Yes, almost as much as it makes me sad that I could also be doing those things if it weren't for my stupidity." He looked down at the one he used to call his lover and gently ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Sides is right though." He told her "I do…" He took a quick look around not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to say, "I do love you, almost since the first time we met." He gave a small smile as he remembered that moment "I wish I could take back all the stupid things I've done to you. Wish I could have said I was sorry for that stupid comment I made that broke your spark, but I'm not like Sideswipe okay. I'm not, I'm just me. Just stupid old Sunstreaker who can't control his stupid anger." He hadn't realised that tears were starting to fall from his optics as he picked up her hand to hold in both of his "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything, sorry I couldn't have got to you sooner, sorry I didn't kick the fragger's aft before he did this to you. Please, _please_ , come back."

"I'm sure she'd be very pleased to hear all that." A voice said surprising the yellow mech.

"How long have you been there?" Sunstreaker growled out, he would have looked over at them but he'd just seen the tear spots on the back of his hand and there was no slagging way he'd show them that he'd been crying.

"Prime wanted to know if the link between Sam and Sideswipe worked both ways." They said not answering the question put to them "I was thinking of doing a few tests."

"Sides left a few minutes ago, you want him you find him." He felt a hand on his shoulder but still did not look at the mech.

"I also have reason to believe that if you stay around her long enough you too will develop that link."

"I doubt that highly, Ratchet. She no longer sees me that way."

"She just may surprise you, Sunstreaker. She just may surprise you." Ratchet said with a smile before tapping the mech on the shoulder and walking to his office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam felt like she was soaring despite the fog that surrounded her after hearing Sunstreaker's voice and the words he said. Sideswipe had been right, the yellow mech did love her. His apology of what happened meant more to her than he probably knew, she's couldn't wait to see him again. She suddenly gave a frustrated sigh _if only I could get out of this damn fog._ She thought. Suddenly a warm glow appeared through it, _now that's different_ she thought. She curiously walked towards it and found that it only existed in that little part, where all was fog this…warm glow of light fought back the dark fog shining almost like a beacon. She walked around it thinking it had to of had a starting point but there was none, it was perfectly spherical except for where it intersected with the floor. "I wonder…" She said thinking out loud. She put her hand through it pulling it back out a few moments later and examining her hand, it was completely fine except for the fact that it felt warm and tingly. She then heard the strangest sound, "is that…is that…birds chirping?" She asked in disbelief. "Sam" a voice called out surprising her, she looked around but of course saw nothing but thick grey fog. "Sam." The voice called again and this time she recognised it. "Sideswipe? I'm here! Sides, I'm by a…a…light ball." She called out into the fog hoping to see the mech at any moment. "Sam…" "Sideswipe." "Behind…" _huh?_ She thought confused _behind?_ She gradually turned to the light behind her, "S-Sideswipe?" She asked cautiously trying to look into the light but seeing nothing except its warm glow. "Sideswipe, a-are you i-in there?"

"Trust me." _Trust him? That's a little strange to say isn't it?_ Once again she heard birds chirping, she sighed and took a look around _well, wherever this leads to it's got to be better than this place._ She thought as she looked back at the light. Taking a deep breath she walked on through the light.

On the other side Sam was amazed at what she saw, it was a warm summer's day with a clear blue sky. Trees and flowers were in full bloom and birds flew through the sky chirping happily. She smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in the lovely floral scent. _This is paradise compared to the other place._

"Sam." A voice said from behind her catching her attention. Her smile grew as she recognised the voice and opened her eyes, slowly turning to it.

"Sideswipe." She said tears starting to well up in her eyes at finally seeing the red mech. She ran over to him and hugged him "I've missed you so much" she whispered in his audio.

"I've missed you too." He said returning the hug.

"Hang on a minute." Sam suddenly said pulling away from the hug and looking him over.

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"How come we're the same height? I'm quite sure the last time I saw you, you were _way_ taller than me."

The Lamborghini chuckled. "This isn't exactly real." He told her.

"Huh? What do you mean this isn't real? It feels real enough to me, I can even feel the sun beating down its glorious rays on me."

"Somehow, don't ask me how, you and I have created a bond between us. A link where we can feel each other's feelings and speak to one another through our minds." Sideswipe said trying to explain it.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked amazed.

"Among other Cybertronians it's completely possible but between you and me, a Cybertronian and a human? It's impossible, and yet here we both are."

She smiled and hugged him again resting her head on his shoulder. "Well this place is a lot nicer than that other place I was in."

"Where were you?"

"I'm not sure exactly." She told him as she thought about it. "It was a dark foggy place, nothing but thick grey fog for miles. Though the strangest thing about it was the sadder I felt the thicker it got. It even started to surround me at one point." There was silence for a moment before Sam asked "so, can Sunstreaker share this…bond thing too?"

Sideswipe couldn't help but chuckle having Sam look up at him in confusion. "Sorry." He said still smiling as he caressed her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over it. He saw her blush and look away from him as he continued to look at her, his smile growing. "As twins Sunny and I have always shared a bond." He told her.

"So he can join us?" She asked looking back at him hope shining in her eyes.

The Lamborghini sighed sadly and looked at the blue sky, "no. For some reason you weren't able to create the link with him."

"But that's not fair!" Sam suddenly cried out and walked away from him both surprising and confusing the mech.

"I thought you didn't want to be with Sunstreaker, isn't that what you told me?" He said walking over to her.

Sam looked up into the sky, tears once again brimmed her eyes as she remembered all Sunstreaker had said to her when she was in the other place. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She told him "you told me he loved me but I wouldn't believe it, thinking it couldn't be true after all that happened."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "what changed your mind?" He asked gently.

"He told me. Told me how he felt about me, how he fell for me from the start. How much it hurt him to hear that he broke my heart." Tears were now streaming down her face as she looked back at him "I'm such an idiot, I let my hurt and anger over what he said guide me." She looked back up at the sky "and now it's too late."

Sideswipe pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "we'll sort something out, I promise you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"From what I can gather from what Sam has told Sideswipe over their past few conversations, Starscream had intended to use her as a spy within the Ark." Ratchet began to explain.

"A spy?" Prowl said confused.

"How exactly would that work?" Jazz asked.

"The... link she has created with Sideswipe was supposed to have been made with Starscream. This…fog that she kept mentioning was to overtake her and strip her of her…personality making her easy to control." The medic answered as best he could.

"We are fortunate that Sideswipe interrupted that process." Prowl said.

"Indeed. If Sideswipe had not of spoken to Sam in the medbay when he did we would have lost her."

"Do you believe she is still in danger, Ratchet?" Optimus asked seeing the trouble look that crossed the medic's face.

The ambulance sighed, "We need to find a way to bring her back, the more she is left with this…fog the more chance there is of losing her."

"Why do I get the feelin' ya not tellin' us the whole picture?" the Porsche said.

"That you would have to ask Sideswipe. I feel he's withholding some things that Sam tells him."

"Like how scared she is when he leaves her." Jazz mused looking down at the table.

"What are you thinking, Jazz?" Optimus asked knowing there was more to what he was saying.

The saboteur looked over at the semi, "let's say this thin' that surrounds her when Sides is not there is driven by fear and doubt, which how Sides was able ta break through shall we say."

"I believe I know where you are going with this, Jazz" Prowl began "if Starscream can control this…fog as Sam calls it, he will try to make her doubt the things Sideswipe is telling her and possibly Sideswipe himself."

"Do you believe that once Sam is awoken that Starscream's hold on her will terminate?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"I'm sure of it. While she is still in this state that link of hers can still go either way, once she is awake it will permanently be tied to whoever was…chosen."

"So we just gotta make sure that one is Sideswipe." Jazz said voicing everyone else's thought.

"Has Sunstreaker been to see Sam yet?" the Autobot leader suddenly asked and having everyone look at him surprised by the change of 'subject'.

Ratchet looked away from his leader hesitant to tell them about the yellow mech's one and only visit in which they bared their spark to the female and virtually ended up crying. He looked back at them all upon hearing Prowl curiously call his name. "He does not believe he can do anything." _Or that she'll take him back._ He thought.

* * *

"She keeps asking about you." Sideswipe told his brother as he walked into their quarters.

Sunstreaker looked over from his drawing, "I told you I'm not falling for that." He said annoyed.

"She wants to see you or at least hear your voice." The red mech continued as he walked over to him ignoring his comment.

"You're not getting me to go there."

"She's upset that you can't join us." Sideswipe said still trying to convince his twin that Sam wanted him around. He'd been trying for over a week now and each time Sunstreaker ignored him saying that there would be no way it was possible. Today was the day he was going to prove him wrong. Today he would tell his brother that Sam had heard his apology and accepted it, that she wanted all of them to be together once again. He saw the mech return to his drawing in an effort to ignore him, he gave a frustrated growl. He _could_ hit his brother across the head but that would do nothing but get Sunstreaker angry that was not what was needed at the moment. He walked behind the yellow Lamborghini and looked over his shoulder at what the mech was working on. It was a picture of the brown-haired female staring out at the ocean from a clifftop the wind blowing through her hair.

"She heard you, you know." He said causally still looking down at the picture and noticed the mech twitch at the comment. He gave a small smile. "Heard everything you told her when you apologised for what happened. She accepted it, said she couldn't believe how stupid she was to let her anger and hurt guide her over it. How she wished she hadn't treated you the way she did, that she could get another chance. Sadly it's too late now, isn't it Sunstreaker."

"Why do you force these things, Sideswipe?" a quiet voice asked.

"I'm not forcing anything." The red mech replied "I'm simply telling you what she has asked me to tell you."

"I know she is sorry about how she treated me, she told me so while you were away on that mission."

"Then why do you torment yourself like this? Why do you refuse to believe what I tell you about her, about what she says to you? She loves you, Sunstreaker." Sideswipe noticed his brother's hand started shaking and how he turned it into a fist in order for it to stop. "Sunny?"

"You had to go and push it, didn't you? You couldn't have just left it alone!" Sunstreaker said slightly annoyed "did you ever think that maybe, just _maybe_ I had a reason for staying away from her. Did you?!"

"And what reason would that be, huh? That you thought she'd never want you back? That's a stupid reason, Bro and you know it!" the red Lamborghini almost spat back getting annoyed that Sunstreaker would listen to nothing that was told to him about the human female lying in their medbay.

"That's not the reason!" the yellow mech virtually shouted back glaring up at his twin "that was _never_ the reason! What the slag would you know anyway? The two of you always got on well, she could relax around you, be herself and what do I get? A scared 'I-hope-this-doesn't-frag-him-off' reserved side. No Sides, thinking that she'd never want to be with me was never the reason." He explained as he stood to look at the mech behind him his fists shaking in anger, sketch pad abandoned on the couch.

"She was really like that with you?" Sideswipe asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Then… what was _is_ the reason? I want to help you, Bro, but you're not making it easy for me."

"Hm. Forget it." He replied looking away.

"No I won't forget it. She _wants_ you to be back with us again and by primus I'm going to help her whether you like it or not because I _know_ that you love her and want to be with her also. So tell me, what's this big reason that you're keeping your distance, huh?" seeing the mech wouldn't reply he walked over to him and placed and hand on his shoulder. "Sunstreaker." He said in a pleading whisper.

"I hurt her, okay. Happy now!" the yellow mech said as he stormed towards the door.

Realisation suddenly dawned on Sideswipe, "you're afraid you'll say something wrong and upset her again, or worse."

* * *

Starscream sat in his lab as he began to think of all that had happened through the last two months. _If it weren't for that blasted Autobot the human would be under my control already._ He thought irritably _I need to find a way to have her distrust everything he's told her,_ he suddenly smirked as he remembered how she was captured. She knew nothing of her 'rescue' as far as she knew he still had her, _time to reclaim what's mine_ he thought cruelly.


	15. Chapter 15

(quick A/N, I added a small bit to the end of the last chap)

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Sam sat in the foggy place of nowhere waiting for Sideswipe's next visit, she had started to notice though that the more she spoke and interacted with him the thinner the fog became it was more like a mist than fog now. She idly wondered why that would be when a voice said, "it's all a lie."  
"Huh?" She looked around but could see no one "Sides, is that you?" She called out.

"He's lying to you." The voice continued.

"Lying? Why would Sideswipe lie, and what about?"

"You were never rescued from the Decepticons. They left you there, _he_ left you there."

"What?" Sam asked in a shocked whisper. "You're lying, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Really." There was a smirkish tone to the voice "can you honestly tell me there hasn't been a time where he wasn't honest with you, when he kept something back."

"Well…" Sam began as she remembered when Sideswipe had accused her of spending more time with Sunstreaker and wouldn't believe her otherwise. "Could it be…" she wondered. She shook her head, "No, Sideswipe wouldn't do that to me. He loves me." A cruel laugh sudden erupted throughout the nothingness and Sam suddenly felt like she'd been shot in the heart.

* * *

Sideswipe sat staring miserably down at his energon, for some reason Sam had started to doubt everything he was telling her. She had started shouting at him for leaving her with the Decepticons, when he reminded her that Sunstreaker had gone to rescue her she had cruelly told him that all his brother did was stand and watch, that he no doubt left after she screamed out in agony and fell unconscious. That hurt him, and also made him angry that she would think so lowly of Sunstreaker when he had told her how he felt about her. "Why are you not with Sam?" a voice almost demanded and the red mech tried not cringe upon hearing it, though he knew it was still 'felt'.  
"Ratchet wanted to run a few tests to see how she was…progressing." He lied not wanting to look up at the mech. He didn't need to, he knew who it was. Only one other mech would be as concerned as he was about the human female lying in their medbay.

"Don't lie to me, Sides." They said getting annoyed "not about her."

Annoyed the red Lamborghini looked up at the mech, "if you're so concerned about her Sunstreaker, why don't you go and see her yourself."

There was both anger and guilt in the yellow mech's optics. "you had an argument, didn't you?" He said matter-of-factly. "about me."

Sideswipe sighed and looked away from his brother, he couldn't look at him anymore not with what happened with Sam earlier. "Not exactly about you, but you were brought up." He thought for a moment before saying, "she thinks she's still with the cons, that she never got rescued. No matter what I tell her she won't believe me, I…I don't know what happened between the last time I saw her and now, but she refuses to believe anything I say."

Sunstreaker was confused, "how could she think she wasn't rescued?" he asked, "she _saw_ me there, she called out to me."

"I don't know." The red mech whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at it concern and worry in his optics, he didn't want to tell Sunstreaker that the one he loved had turned on him and that she said he left her with the cons as if he didn't care. He knew it would only break him, like the time he realised he'd pushed her away from them. He didn't ever want to see that part of his brother again, it scared him to see Sunstreaker so…upset and vulnerable.

"You do know," Sunstreaker began "but you don't want to tell me, why?"

"I…should go and see how she is." Sideswipe said getting up and hurriedly walking out of the rec room.

"What's up with Sides?" Jazz asked as he walked over to Sunstreaker. He had seen the conversation the two Lamborghini's were having and how upset Sideswipe looked. He didn't want to interrupt them if it turned out to be something personal. Though he had a feeling it had to do with a certain human female.

The yellow mech looked at the door a moment longer before looking at the Porsche. "Don't follow me this time, I'm going to teach that fragger a lesson." He told him annoyed.

"Whoa, hold on there Sunstreaker." The saboteur said stepping in front of him "ya wanna go kick Starscream's aft for what he did ta Sam then I'm all for it, but ya gotta tell meh somethin' first."

"What?" he saw the mech look at him with a 'you really need me to ask' look on his face. "Fine. Sides says that Sam isn't believing what he tells her anymore, that she now believes she's still with the cons."

"That ain't good. She keeps believing that an' we might lose her." He thought out loud.

"Lose her? What the frag you on about, Jazz?"

"Doesn't matter. I gotta talk ta Ratch." The white and black mech said turning to leave. He looked back when Sunstreaker grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what you meant." He said getting angry "I'm not losing her again."

"If she's not listening ta Sideswipe we may have already lost her." Jazz told him seriously "that is…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless _you_ try and see if ya can change her mind." The Porsche told him remembering what Ratchet had told them all in the meeting a few days ago. _"he does not believe he can do anything."_

"There's nothing I can do. She linked with Sideswipe not me." Letting go of Jazz and looking away down at the floor.

"She doesn't need ta see ya, only hear ya voice." Jazz told him before walking out.

As Sunstreaker watched the mech leave he remembered something Ratchet had told him when he had visited Sam that one and only time. _"if you stay around her long enough you too will develop that link."_ He had told the medic that it wouldn't be possible as, at the time, he thought she no longer cared for him. Ratchet had told him that she might surprise him and he was right, with all that Sideswipe had told him it sounded like she really did care for him. _"she wants to see you, or at least hear your voice."_ His brother had once told him. _Would she really listen to me? After all that I've done?_ He wondered.

* * *

Sunstreaker headed for the medbay, his mind wondering whether or not Sam really did care about him or was it just Sideswipe trying to get him to see her. Would speaking to her in her unconscious state really change anything? How could he change her mind about not believing Sideswipe, he was not 'linked' with the female. He sighed as he walked into the medbay and was surprised at the mechs already there, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Jazz he was expecting but not Prime and Prowl. They all looked at him, aside from Sideswipe, but he ignored them focusing on the female on the mediberth. He walked over to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder "I need to know what she said to you." It seemed the red mech refused to acknowledge him. _Sideswipe_ the yellow mech began looking down at his twin _if I am to sort your mess out I need to know what was said._ He almost joked.

Sideswipe finally looked up at his brother slightly surprised before looking at the floor _I…I…can't tell you._ He told him _I don't want to hurt you, Sunstreaker._

 _Hurt me? Sides, what are you talking about?_ Sunstreaker asked confused.

"Sideswipe." A voice said interrupting the two Lamborghini's. "How long has Sam been doubting you?"

The red mech sighed as he looked away from everyone. "It started yesterday. She started asking these really strange questions like was she at the Ark or…"

As Sideswipe began to explain when everything went wrong Sunstreaker couldn't help but stare at Sam. She lay in the same position she had been since being 'admitted' to the medbay, he inwardly sighed. " _She only needs ta hear ya voice._ " Jazz's voice said in his head as he remembered their conversation in the rec room. He remembered what Sideswipe had told him once _'she heard everything you told her.'_ Could it be? Could she actually hear what he would say, respond to it and perhaps make her stop doubting what his brother was telling her? He felt a hand on his and looked at his brother, seeing a reassuring smile on his face.

 _Talk to her_ he encouraged.

 _Not while others are here_ Sunstreaker told him remembering the last time he spoke to the female, which had him in tears.

"There's no one here except us." Sideswipe told him.

Surprised Sunstreaker looked round and saw that they were the only two in the medbay, where had everyone gone? He heard his brother chuckle, "what?" he asked slightly annoyed as he looked back at him.

"Talk to her." He repeated.

The yellow mech looked over at Sam, he opened his mouth to say something only to close it a second later. What was he to say to her? Hearing Sideswipe chuckle once more he growled at him squeezing the mech's shoulder.

Ignoring the added pressure on his shoulder the red mech said, "start with her name." an amused smile on his face.

Sam lifted her head from her knees, her red rimmed eyes looking through the thickening fog. She could hear two voices, one was Sideswipe's the others she couldn't quite make out they were near yet far away. "Start with her name." she heard Sideswipe say. Was he trying to get someone to talk to her? Who? There was silence after that, she was about to lay her head back down on her knees and let the fog consume her no longer caring about anything, she just wanted all this pain gone. The pain that had been lingering since she had last seen Sideswipe and had that argument, a tear rolled down her face as the memory came to mind. When she suddenly heard "Sam." The voice was nervous, almost scared like it was afraid she'd snap at them. She tried to place the voice, she knew it wasn't Sideswipe's and yet it sounded so familiar. She gasped when it finally registered who's voice it was, "S-Sunstreaker?" she said hesitantly.

"You…I don't know why you've started to doubt Sideswipe or why you now seem believe that I didn't rescue you from the cons…"

"Sunstreaker." She said softly. She missed hearing that voice, missed seeing his face, missed just being with him. She wanted to be with them both, not just Sideswipe, not just Sunstreaker but _both_ of them. Without them getting jealous of the other _"they're bound ta get jealous of the other, it's what twins do."_ Jazz's voice said in her head. Sam suddenly laughed and laughed and laughed, smiling as she wiped a tear of joy away she stood and looking high into the nothingness that was all around stretched her hands up high and shouted something she should have yelled out long ago.

Sideswipe tried not to chuckle and tried to keep the huge grin from appearing on his face as he felt Sam's reaction to his brother's voice so as not to distract him. Though he knew he failed when Sunstreaker looked over at him in annoyance, he looked away in an effort to calm himself down. When he heard Sam shout loud and clear "SUNSTREAKER, I LOVE YOU!" he heard a gasp and looked over at the yellow mech. Sunstreaker was in complete shock, optics wide and mouth hanging open as he stared at the brown haired female.

"Please tell me you heard that." He asked.

The yellow Lamborghini looked bewildered for a moment before turning an angry look towards his brother. "That's not funny, Sideswipe. Stop messing around like that." Sideswipe was dumbfounded, how could Sunstreaker think that it was him when it had clearly been Sam's voice. He growled in frustration, stood up and began to walk out.

"Where the frag are you going?" Sunstreaker called out.

"Away from you, Slagger. Seeing as you refuse to believe anything told to you by even Sam herself. I'm leaving the two of you alone." Walking out of the medbay. The yellow Lamborghini growled at his twin.

"He does have a point though." A voice said catching his attention. "You need to listen to me more." Sunstreaker turned to shout at the voice only to find no one there. "Especially when I say I love you." They giggled.

He looked down at the female confused, "Sam?"

"I need you to help me break through this, Sunstreaker. Both you _and_ Sideswipe. I want all of us to be back together again, I want to be with you again. Help me, please."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

As Sam entered to the area where she usually met Sideswipe, she was surprised to see that instead of the glorious sunny weather that usually greeted her it was rather cloudy, though it was still quite warm. She looked around not seeing the red mech anywhere, "Sideswipe?" she called out, wondering where the Lamborghini was. "Thank you." A voice said from behind her making her turn to it, she smiled and started to walk over to the mech only to stop and sadly look away from him.

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked as he walked over to her.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." She told him sadly "I should have believed you and not that stupid voice in the other place." She sighed turning away from him "I'm sorry for what I said about Sunstreaker. I know he wouldn't have left me there, I just…" she trailed off and felt herself being embraced into a hug.

"I was thanking you for reaching out to Sunny the way you did." The red mech explained, smiling as she returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "Even though the fragger thought it was me to begin with." He added a little sourly.

"But Sides," Sam began, lifting her head to look at him "I've always tried to reach out to him." Seeing the amazed and confused look on the mech's face she continued. "Ever since he confessed his feelings to me, that's what I tried to do whenever you left. Why I kept asking to see…well not exactly see but _hear_ him." She placed her head back on his shoulder "it would be nice to see him again, I've missed him. Not that you're not good company, it's great seeing you also. It's just that…" she stopped and looked up at him upon hearing him chuckle and saw him looking down at her.

Sideswipe smiled at how she tried to reassure him that she wanted him as well as his brother. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her. "If you want to see Sunstreaker, then I suggest you turn around." He told her an amused look on his face.

"But, Sideswipe, you told me that he couldn't share this with us." the brown haired woman said confused and partly sadden as she lifted her head. She saw him look behind her an amused smile now appearing on his face.

"Turn around." He told her still looking behind her.

Confused but also curious, Sam turned to see what was behind her and gasped in shock at what she saw, at _who_ she saw. She looked back at the red Lamborghini, "is…is…that really…" she began "I'm not seeing things…am I?"

Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh at the female's reaction to seeing his brother, much to Sunstreaker's annoyance. "Why don't you go and find out." He told her still amused by the situation.

The brown haired female looked back look at the yellow mech before looking worriedly at the ground, "I know this may sound stupid after I just said I wanted to see him but…" she began "I…I'm scared, what if it all turns out to be some kind of illusion or trick. I don't think I'd be able to manage if…"

"Sam." Sunstreaker called out to her. He heard her gasp and look over at him, he saw sadness in her eyes before it turned into happiness. The next thing he knew she was hugging him, burying her head in his chest. He looked down in surprise only to hear his brother laugh at him and looked over growling.

Upon hearing the growl Sam lifted her head from the yellow Lamborghini's chest and looked at him, tears of happiness running down her face at being able to see, and hold, the mech. She saw him looking over at Sideswipe and smiled, "Sunstreaker." She said gaining the mech's attention "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Why are you crying?" he asked her as he began to wipe a tear trail away, only to be surprised when she placed a hand on his.

She smiled at him, "don't worry, they're tears of happiness. I'm just so happy to see you, to touch you." A pink hue appeared on the woman's cheeks as she realised how that must have sounded, she looked down at his chest embarrassed. Her embarrassment increased when not only did she hear the yellow mech chuckle but Sideswipe also and felt arms wrap around her, she gave a small smile.

The red Lamborghini smiled as he saw his brother embrace the female, he walked over to them placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you said you had something to tell Sunny." He reminded her, knowing exactly what she wanted to tell his twin.

The woman nodded her head and after taking a deep breath she looked up at the yellow Lamborghini. "I do. I should have told you this a long time ago, Sunstreaker." She began "I love you." She chuckled seeing the surprise on his face and kissed him, she was both surprised and elated when he began kissing her back. After they broke apart, she looked at the red mech behind her, "I love both of you." She told him "you're _both_ important to me, I don't favour one of you over the other." She looked back at Sunstreaker "I love you just as much as I love Sideswipe and I love Sideswipe just as much as I love you." She felt Sideswipe hug her from behind, his arms resting on top of hers and interlacing their fingers behind Sunstreaker's back. He kissed her cheek having her look back at him and smile before resting her head on the yellow mech's shoulder and sighing contently. The last thing she heard before closing her eyes was Sunstreaker saying, "I love you too."

* * *

When Sam opened her eyes, she found that she was staring up at a ceiling, she looked at it confused. Wasn't she just with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and weren't they just hugging her? Where was the blue sky, where was the floral scent and the chirping birds? She felt something touch her arm and looked over to see the twin Lamborghini's beside her, now their usual height. Sideswipe had a beaming smile on his face while Sunstreaker had a small smile on his, as she smiled back at them she saw shock enter their optics. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ratchet, you've got to come over and see this." Sideswipe called over to the medic.

 _Ratchet?_ Sam thought confused she looked over to see the white and red mech walking over to her and the surprise in his optics as he looked at her. She began to sit up hissing in slight pain at how stiff some of her joints were. _How long have I been lying down?_ She idly wondered. She looked round to see she was in the Ark's medbay, "how long have I been here?" she asked partly confused as she looked back at the ambulance.

"Several weeks." Ratchet replied plainly as he studied the readings his scans had shown.

"Several weeks?!" Sam repeated in amazement "no wonder my joints are bloody stiff." She commented offhandedly, doing a few stretches.

Sideswipe chuckled at her comment, picking her up and placing her in his hand bringing her closer to him and ignoring the glare the ambulance sent his way. "You had us worried. I thought you'd never online from what Starscream did to you." The woman looked over when she felt a hand wrap round her back and saw Sunstreaker give a nod, though she could also see a tiny amount of sadness in there at the mention of the Decepticon seeker.

Sam looked back at the red mech and said, "it's going to take me a while to get used to you bring this tall again, I'm used to us being the same height." She joked making the mech chuckle.

"It'll take us a while to get used to seeing you with blue optics instead of brown." Sunstreaker commented.

The brown haired woman looked over at him confused, "Sunstreaker, I don't have blue eyes." She told him "mine have always been brown, we can't change our eye colour. It's something we're born with."

"Your optic colour is the result of what Starscream had done to you and your apparent link to Sideswipe and then Sunstreaker." Ratchet explain having the human and two Cybertronians look at him.

"I'm afraid to ask this but…what _exactly_ did Starscream do to me?" Sam asked curious "aside from the fact that he strapped me to a table and scared the hell out of me."

"You don't remember him injecting you with something?" Sunstreaker asked curious, pushing the memory from his mind. He didn't ever want to relive that memory again.

 _You and me both._ Sideswipe told him over their bond _I don't ever want to hear_ that _scream again either._ He chuckled inwardly at what his brother thought next. _Now that would be interesting to hear._

Sam chuckled looking back at the yellow mech, "I was too busy looking at your handsome face." She partly joked. Sideswipe chuckled as he felt his brother's embarrassment at Sam's words only to look away when Sunstreaker glared at him.

"Starscream wanted to control you." Ratchet began to explain to the female "he planned on using you against us."

"Against you guys? Wow." The woman said looking at the medic "I'm glad he didn't succeed." She thought for a moment before saying, "so that made my eye colour change? Hm, interesting. Always wondered what I'd look like with blue eyes." She joked.

The red mech looked back at the woman in his hand "Sam, your optics aren't human blue." He told her having the woman look back at him "they're _our_ shade of blue." pointing to his optics.

"What?" she said in surprise and looked over at Sunstreaker who gave a nod of his head. She looked down at her hands and gave a small sigh. "There goes any chance of going back to humanity." She looked back up at the red Lamborghini "guess I'll just have to stay here then." She said amused.

(END)


End file.
